


Hi High

by starrhealer



Series: Bandori C(rack)hat fics [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Loona - Freeform, day 2 on ran dies inside, stream around you, u asked for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 19:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20512367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrhealer/pseuds/starrhealer
Summary: Fancy hit 10 kudos so heres another, if this hits 15 kudos ill make a third onestan loona





	Hi High

himari: you know it’s been a long day

lisa: i haven’t seen you today

moca: you’re somewhere

sayo: I’m sure.

ran: i’m gonna stop you right there

moca: bitch come and sue me

yukina: woooh yeahyeahh hey heyeah niga nal boneun geol ara 

tsugu: nugubodado jal ara

aya: geunde itji jakku almyeonseodo neol gyesok nolligo shipeo

kaoru: aniya naega wae irae 

hagumi: neol ppalli bada jweoyaji

kanon: mildangeun anya hajiman namjan

himari: joshim joshim joshim uh

rinko: woo- ah shwipjin aneulgeol w oo- Ah bimiri jom mana

ako: naye sarang shwipge jugo shipjineun ana

rinko: woo- ah nan teukbyeolhanikka

ako: woo- ah nan yeppeun aenikka

rinko: malhaejweo boyeojweo jom deo andari nage

moca: SAY HI HIGH HI HIGH ANNYEONGHAGO MALHAL MANKEUM

lisa: TAKE ME HI HIGH HI HIGH NAREUL JOM DEO DEEYEOGA JEWO

himari: KKUME LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE DUGEUNDUGEUN TTWIGE HAEJWEO 

yukina: it’s true

kokoro: jogeum deo 

ran: someday 

hagumi: himeul nae

kasumi: OH YEAH!!!

saaya: shwiungeon andwae

rimi: sarangiran janinae

ako: toktokhae jajuhae dalkomhan yaegi

rinko: nan geureom nan harue han du beon

lisa: sesange eobtteon igijeogin naya 

yukina: it’s you- yeah

misaki: i thought you guys finished this :/

kokoro: not yet!!! i’ll be upstairs soon 

himari: saranghae neoman bogo shipeo 

lisa: ireon mal deutgo shipjana?

arisa: aju jogeumman gidaryeo jom deo

otae: aeouk aega tage

hina: woo- ah mari eopseodo

chisato: woo- ah mudjin marajweo

maya: gakkeum mani soshimhaejyeo 

eve: geureoneun geoya

aya: Woo- Ah geokjeongi dwae

rinko: woo- ah jichimyeon andwae sashil na nae mami jeonbu deulkyeobeorilkka!!

himari: SAY

moca: HIGH

lisa: HI

ran: high

tomoe: HI 

himari: OMG! ANNYEONGHAGO MALHAL MANKEUM

yukina: take me

sayo: Hi

lisa: HIGH

rinko: HI

ako: HIGH

moca: nareul jom deo deryeoga jweo

rinko: Kkume Love! Love! Love! Love!

ako: dugeundugeun ttwige haejweo 

rinko: it’s true 

himari: jogeum deo 

tomoe: someday

moca: himeul nae 

ran: oh yeah 

lisa: suneungboda deo sarangiran janinae...

lisa: sashil niga joa neoye modeun ge da

moca: aman nan duryeoweo 

lisa: wooahhhwoah

himari: gidarin sarang geuge neo ilkka!

moca: shigani jogeum deo piryohae nan...

yukina: neoreul bOYEOJWEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEOOOOOEOOOHHHHHHH

lisa: vocalist minato yukina

himari: dalkomdalkomhae 

moca:saegomdalkomhae

ako: maegommaegomhae 

rinko: maegomsaegomhae

sayo: sangkeumsangkeumhae 

yukina: sangkeummaegomhae

lisa: eojireoweojyeo :D

himari: TAKE ME

ran: HI

moca: HIGH

tsugu: HI

tomoe: HIGH

yukina: i gibuni neomu joa

hina: dugeundae

eve: so bad 

otae: eotteokhae

arisa: oh yeah 

moca: nae mami dara, daraolla eotteokhae!!

kokoro: HI

kaoru: HIGH

kanon: HI 

hagumi: HIGH 

kasumi: HI

rimi: HIGH 

saaya: HI

maya: HIGH 

hina: HI

aya: HIGH 

lisa: Gimbabcheoreom neon 

sayo: manducheoreom dalkomhae

ran: why do you guys keep starting this

moca: i’m not sure what you’re talking about

yukina: sora ga donna takakute mo

ran: NO.


End file.
